The Future Is Now
by ohemgeeitscoley
Summary: Lifelong friends, Oliver and Felicity, decide that they don't want to wait for their future anymore. AU


**A/N:**I am cross=posting this from AO3. Thecoolcheryl deserves all of the awards for making this look pretty and readable and helping me figure things out when I'm ready to give up. I don't know what any of this would have looked like without her amazing help. I hope you guys enjoy the story, and let me know what you think!

"Marry me."

"Excuse me?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Oliver, you do not go around just asking people to marry you."

"I'm not asking people to marry me, Felicity, I'm asking you."

Felicity opened her mouth to respond before closing it, because really, what exactly does one say to that? Her feet faltered and her heart lurched forward and Oliver reached out to steady her. Felicity smiled looking up at him without much thought to his question, until he let go of her arm waiting for her answer.

Her eyes widened slightly and darted around to look at anything that wasn't Oliver's face. The sky was darkening, but there were still enough bright colors in the sky to make it seem like the light might win out. It was her favorite time of the day. In fact, they were standing in her favorite park at her favorite time of year, when the leaves were just starting to change colors, but she knew that Oliver didn't plan this. He was proposing to her in an incredibly romantic and intimate way, and she wasn't even sure he was aware what he was doing to her heart.

She shut her eyes, trying to figure it out exactly. It's not every day a girl gets asked by her best friend to marry him.

"Silence isn't really the answer I was hoping for."

Oliver's voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she turned to look at him, "You were hoping for a specific answer?"

"Three letter one to be exact. Starting with a y ending with an s with an e in the middle. Rhymes with… say yes?"

"Did your parents threaten to cut you off if you didn't start showing signs of maturity again?"

"No."

"Did you commit a crime and the only way you can tell me is if we are married?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Are you dying?"

"No." Oliver said with a laugh, "There's no elaborate scheme. I just think we should get married."

"Is this like the time you and Tommy tried to convince me that strawberry milk came from pink cows that the government kept hidden and that you would buy me one, but there was this stupid requirement that you could only buy one if I stood up during lunch and told everyone that I believed they existed. Because I'm not 10 anymore Oliver. I have grown immune to your ideas and charm."

"Well aware. One of the reasons I think we should get married. " Oliver smiled, "Plus, that was 15 years ago, and I did my best to buy you a pink cow."

Felicity laughed, it was true. Oliver not only offered to paint a cow pink, but when they were told by his parents that he couldn't actually do that he swore to make it up to her. Her favorite attempt was when he agreed to dress up as a pink cow for Halloween the next year.

"I feel like I'm missing a large part of whatever is going on in your head."

"We don't have to get married today. I'm pretty sure our mothers would kill us if we did. I'm just asking you to marry me. We can do the long engagement thing."

"Oliver, we aren't even dating."

"Technicality."

"Pretty large technicality."

"You've been my best friend since I was 6, Felicity. I don't know anyone else who knows me as well as you do, and yet you still keep me around."

"Marriages require more than friendship."

Oliver raised his eyebrows. "I'm more than okay with fulfilling those requirements"

Felicity felt her face heat up. "Have you been day drinking again?"

"You're starting to hurt my feelings."

"Oliver, friends don't just marry each other out of nowhere."

"I know that. When I planned out this conversation, I was only going to ask you out. But I realized that if I did that we'd just end up with me asking the exact question that I just did. And I don't want to wait. I will, if it makes you more comfortable. I just figured if there was a chance you felt the same way, and didn't want to wait for our future, then why not make our future now?"

Felicity looked at him. She could count on one hand how many times Oliver Queen had left her speechless in their entire friendship, and yet here she was speechless again.

"Unless the idea of actually being with me in either a boyfriend or husband light is something you don't want. In that case, yes I have been day drinking again."

Felicity continued to stare at him without saying anything. She took in the way he was talking. She was normally the one that rambled through their conversations, but here he was backtracking and trying to hide and bury things he had said. He was an open book under her gaze and she smiled because everything he said made sense to her. His eyes were lighter than she had seen them in a while, filed with what looked like hope and love, but she could see them darkening. He was worried that she was going to reject him and he was preparing for it. Watching him slowly turn himself away from her snapped her back into reality. Maybe this was crazy, but her answer wasn't changing.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I will marry you." Felicity smiled softly, using her fingers to trace the smile that was forming on Oliver's face. His eyes were lightening up and her heart was beating loud enough that she would be amazed if he couldn't hear it. She could get used to this though, being able to touch him, being the reason for that look on his face. "But if it's all the same to you, I think we should wait a little while. At least until we get the hang of things. I think I would like the wooing, the dates, and the awkward firsts."

"I could be okay with that."

"Good."

Felicity intertwined her fingers with his, pulling him closer to her.

"You can kiss me now."


End file.
